Godric Dyser
'''Godric Dyser '''is a rogue Blackwatch member and disgraced knight, revolutionary, and terrorist leader. He is the older brother of Lord Anthor Dyser, but rather than following their father in becoming House Dyser's new lord, gave up his rights to Falkirk after being invited to join the Blackwatch, quickly becoming Roman Mercer's second-in-command and frequently assisting him in committing numerous crimes against humanity. At one point, Godric left the Blackwatch and turned rogue, forming the controversial Dyser's Marauders, a motley crew of outlaws, defectors, and criminals who harass and attack Baratheon/Lannister supply chains. Godric is listed on the Royal List of the Most Wanted at number six, for treason, manslaughter, torture, kidnapping, and desertion. He is a feared and infamous figure in the Seven Kingdoms, whose acts of ruthlessness are well publicised. Biography Background Godric Dyser was born in Falkirk as the older brother of Anthor Dyser. Details of his early life are unknown, but it is known that Godric preferred combat over diplomacy and joined the Stark military at the age of 15. He was promoted to active service after only one year of training, though it is unclear whether his team of soldiers was involved in any kind of battle in his early years of promotion. He became one of the youngest men to be promoted to general. Intelligent, cunning and capable, Godric quickly developed a reputation for ruthless efficiency. Although there were a number of unsettling rumors concerning the brutality of his methods, there was no denying his results. Godric proved himself during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. A young Godric, barely out of his teens, single-handedly bested the Tower of Duskendale in a one-man duel. Following this victory, Godric was knighted and gained immense respect within the nobility of the Seven Kingdoms, quickly becoming an icon of chivalry and knighthood. In recent years, Godric has become an outspoken opponent of House Targaryen. Like many other non-Targaryens, he believes that they are too unstable to ever rule like proper kings should, and almost wholeheartedly joined Lord Eddard Stark's forces in overthrowing their latest monarch. During Robert's Rebellion, Godric was in charge of Targaryen prisoners Ser Barristan Selmy and Rosaline Mormont. The Targaryen garrison accompanying Barristan and Rosaline was swiftly defeated in a Stark-led capture of the Arbor, Rosaline having made her refuge there after defecting from her parent House, and Barristan seemingly protecting her. When Godric arrived at the scene, he found it suspicious why Barristan Selmy, a decorated and highly skilled knight, would defend a rebel-turned-royalist instead of fighting at key points in the war. Because of this, Godric, infamous for not taking prisoners, decided to spare the knight and his female companion, and instead planned on gathering information from the both of them. Godric continuously tortured Selmy for information, but the old Ser never gave in. Godric later said that if Barristan did not tell anything, he would turn his attention towards the Lady Rosaline. Godric admittedly, or rather sarcastically, claimed that he does not enjoy hurting "such an honorable lady from an honorable House", but felt that he was given little choice. However, before Godric could begin his tortures, the Arbor once again saw battle; a group of Redwyne soldiers, sent by Balian Tyrell, liberated the island from Dyser control, freeing Ser Barristan and Lady Mormont, and capturing Godric Dyser, who, surprisingly, turned himself over. Godric was put at the mercy of the young Paxter Redwyne, who commanded an armada of Targaryen ships from Lord Balian. Paxter planned on using Godric as leverage to force his brother, Anthor Dyser, to lay down his arms. Godric was transported to King's Landing where he was put into the lowest levels of the Black Cells. Balian purportedly sent Anthor, Godric's brother, demands of surrender in return for Godric's safe delivery to Falkirk. Anthor, however, rejected the Blackrose's demands, which would cause rifts in Godric and Anthor's relationship later on. When Aerys II was killed, Godric was freed from imprisonment and received numerous accommodations from the newly-crowned King Robert. At some point in the Blackwatch's founding, Godric was one of the principal members invited into King Joffrey Baratheon's secret police. He became Roman Mercer's second-in-command, leading the majority of the Blackwatch's operations alongside him. However, relations became strained when Roman withheld important information from him. Nevertheless, Godric continued to serve King Joffrey and reluctantly remained under Roman's authority. Physical appearance Godric is described as having a "sunken face and angry eyes". He possesses a white bushy beard and vivid blue eyes that are both intimidating and enchanting. He has thick brows and a crooked nose, after breaking it in battle. He speaks in a slow and low, assertive speech. He is of average height. He is said to have been extremely handsome in his youth, but that his good looks left him as he grew older. During one of his battles, the hilt of a sword smacked Godric across the left side of his face, resulting in his left pupil becoming permanently dilated. Godric used to wear all black armour and wearing the faint sigil of House Dyser in grey on the front of his breastplate. After his defection, however, Godric wears a brown leather tunic and a hooded cloak on top of it. Personality Godric was charming and brilliant as a young soldier, and most who encountered him considered him so - Jon Connington himself confessed that Godric was extremely charming, so much that it had induced him to fall in love with him, and it was partly the reason Jon has been initially blind to just how dangerous Godric truly was. He is highly intelligent, talented in battle, idealistic, as well as ambitious to the point of ruthlessness, with a vicious temper. Godric is able to quickly overpower opponents in a sword fight and has no problem battling multiple enemies at once. Although Godric is arrogant and self-centered, he is able to recognise talent in others and form (or pretend to form) close human connections. He demonstrated manipulative skills and the willingness to use them for his own purposes. Judging by Jon's testimony, he has little interest in, or patience with, those he considers beneath him. He considered Roman Mercer an equal and praised his leadership skills and ability to enforce obedience wherever he went, although he was dismissive of the less talented and intelligent Joffrey Baratheon, the permanently damaged Sansa Stark, and also, initially, Arya Stark, whom Godric initially callously discarded when he believed her to be nothing but a meek little girl, incapable to offer anything out-of-the-ordinary. In addition to being a fierce elitist, Godric possesses a genius-level intellect and a ruthless streak. Aside from his ability to create carefully-woven plans to achieve his goals, he was able to mimic the personality of Lucius Dragen for some time without arousing suspicion. He effortlessly exploited the Blackwatch by appealing to its members. Godric was idealistic to an extreme, having absolutely no complaints about the murder of hundreds of innocent people as long as that accomplished his long-term goals. Indeed, Godric's idealism even prompted him to destroy an entire village, expressing his disgust in the smallfolk, whom he deemed inferior. Godric was unfazed, arrogantly challenging Cersei Lannister and questioning her ability to contain a terrorist of his reputation and power. Godric may have regained some perspective after his desertion from the Blackwatch, apparently expressing remorse for his crimes later in his life. He held Ramsay Bolton in complete contempt, considering him a powerful idiot who understood nothing of importance. When trapped and unarmed, Godric faced possible death at the hands of someone who was both younger, and possibly stronger that he himself was. He was openly defiant and even mocking, goading Ramsay into attacking him, only to ultimately outmatch him. Indeed, he seemed to exhibit a grotesque remnant of the "merry wild" temperament of his youth. Godric has little regard for life. He does not see saving lives as a priority unless his superiors deem it necessary, or if there is information to be gathered. He remained the Iron Throne's top agent despite his records: Godric may be ruthless and calculating, but he gets results. He follows two principles, the first being: "Never kill anyone without a good reason" and the second: "You can always find a reason to kill someone". Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive Category:Outlaws Category:Nobility Category:Royal List of the Most Wanted Category:Blackwatch Category:House Dyser Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dyser's Marauders